(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cotton harvesting and more particularly to feeding harvested seed cotton into cotton gins.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
CONDARCO ET AL., U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,875, discloses a module feeding apparatus which has a back up door which is hinged to the top member of the module feeder. As the end of the module is approached, the door is pivoted down from its top position to press against or back up the remnant of the module as it is being fed. In this regard, CONDARCO ET AL. also referred to their door as a back up member.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,571 also discloses a module feeder with a door which is hinged at the top. This door also acts as a back up member against the remnant and in addition, it has a panel which is spring supported but which rides along the slab to push the remnant against the bottom of the feeder drums.